


The Warm Christmas

by Max_Tale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Tale/pseuds/Max_Tale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's so warm." John smiled keenly, taking the bag of groceries and stocking up the fridge (And moving the containers that held who knew what in them, John really did not want to know) on food to fill it up. Sherlock looked out the window before sitting down and peering John with his eyes like a hawk. "Well. Obviously since we just had the heater fixed one week ago at 4 am. That repairman had the guts to 'comment' about my playing!" He said ruthlessly. John rolled his eyes as he pointed our what truly happened.</p><p>"You were playing such horrible music anyhow. And he also complimented your playing Sherlock." "But he was lying-- I mean-- Anyone could tell such a half-arsed lie." He retorted knowingly and John rolled his eyes once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warm Christmas

It was snowing like all the other days of the starting of December. Many people were rushing from left and right, Seeking to their homes. One duo in particular were also doing just that. The dark brown coat that was one size too small held a bag of groceries in one hand and a key in another. No animals were seen as it was winter. Kids nearby giggled from tumbling down onto a mountain of snow. A black coat that was very clean all around except for the brown tainted liquid that had been spilled with coffee not too long ago. The two figures shivered as the snow rapidly fastened it's pace as to wear off everyones already failed attempt of trying to keep warm from the bloody winter. John stepped on the snow covered stairwell and trudged along it, Unlocking a door and shuffling inside along with a taller man who had a ridiculous amount of curls for hair.

Taking of the winter wear and adjusting on some slippers, Already with a plan on what to do for the rest of the day. John and Sherlock went up the stairs and into their flat. How great it was for the heater to finally be working. "It's so warm." John smiled keenly, taking the bag of groceries and stocking up the fridge (And moving the containers that held who knew what in them, John really did not want to know) on food to fill it up. Sherlock looked out the window before sitting down and peering John with his eyes like a hawk. "Well. Obviously since we just had the heater fixed one week ago at 4 am. That repairman had the guts to 'comment' about my playing!" He said ruthlessly. John rolled his eyes as he pointed our what truly happened.

"You were playing such horrible music anyhow. And he also complimented your playing Sherlock." "But he was lying-- I mean-- Anyone could tell such a half-arsed lie." He retorted knowingly and John rolled his eyes once more before filling a kettle with cold water, Setting it on the stove, Turning it on and turning back to face Sherlock who had already sneakily made his way to the kitchen. The taller man bent down to plant a peck on John's forehead. "What is it Sherlock?" The shorter asked. "I am still not used to the new status of our relationship." The taller honestly said. The doctor uneasily coughed twice and went to go get a small can of hot chocolate powder. "Is that so." John stiffly replied in which Sherlock spotted the sense of feeling down from the shorter man. After three weeks of Sherlock and John dating, The taller man had difficulty separating John from a 'Friend' and 'Lover' He had been treating John the same, Only with the added features of the occasional touching (However, They only went as far as a kiss of the lips). "I'm trying John."The detective reasoned.

"I know." The mumble escaped John's lips slowly and they left it at that. Sherlock went to his bedroom and John continued with the making of hot chocolate. After the kettle had completed it's course of heating up the water, He filled two mugs with brown powder, Pouring the hot water afterwards. "John. John." Called the detective. "What?" The said man asked, Who was faced with a blanket wrapped around Sherlock as he laid down on the couch. "Let's watch a movie." He grinned. Confused at such a proposal, His instincts of Sherlock planning something suspicious had activated. "Why are you acting so.. Human like now?" He narrowed his eyes at the said man. "Well, as your 'Lover' I am inclined in doing something for, What was the name now? Ah-- Christmas." He said. John chuckled a bit, Already forgetting about the said uneasiness that had clung onto him. "Just hold on. I need to finish making the hot chocolate." Sherlock sighed and asked "Is the hot chocolate that important? What purpose does it serve? "It's great to drink on the cold days." Was all the doctor said before finishing up and taking the two beverages over to the couch and wrapping himself as well with the blanket Sherlock had probably taken from his room. "So what is it that we are watching?" John asked with the small kept tinge of amusement.

"Obviously a Christmas movie. Why does this attempted animation of a reindeer have a red nose?" Sherlock asked to no on in particular. The doctor smiled and leaned himself on the taller male who complied with no objection. "We could watch that movie about the snowman who has come to life." The man continued. "Oh! How about this overly obese man in the red clothes and overgrown white beard?" Sherlock exclaimed. He was truly acting like a kid but John did not mind at all. "Sherlock. I'm extremely tired. Maybe a nap would help." He whispered and closed his eyes. "But we haven't picked a movie yet." The other man said but turned off the laptop that had been sitting on the coffee table. He fixed himself and John in a more comfortable position. "John. You don't seem to get that much sleep often." The man drawled. "You don't get any sleep." The other retorted to which Sherlock chuckled. "That's true." They both just stared at each other, The occasional sip of the hot chocolate warming their bodies. "I think I am more used to this now." Sherlock started from the deep moment of silence.

"Oh?" John raised an eyebrow. The taller man bent down and kissed John on the lips, Making the doctor blush. He grinned and snuggled further into the blanket. "I don't like Hot chocolate." Was all he said. John, Still with the pink hue surrounding his cheeks realized the detective had already fallen asleep. But he wasn't mad and he quietly took the two mugs and poured them out of the sink. After returning, He returned to the couch and slept as well. There would be work tomorrow. There would be case' again. Everything would go wild again. But for now, John was extremely content with napping with his lover. "I love you Sherlock." He whispered. 'I know.' Sherlock thought, Still pretending to sleep but putting on a small smile on the process.


End file.
